


exile

by the_13th_battalion



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Episode: s04e15 Deception, Theres also fluff, almost pure angst, because again it's my fic so, but don't worry, you find both ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_13th_battalion/pseuds/the_13th_battalion
Summary: "I didn't want our last conversation to be the one we part ways with." Obi-Wan thought of the angry tears spilling down her face and the sting of her hand on his cheek. He absently rubbed at the lingering red spot."You deserved that.""I know."(after his deception, Obi-Wan and Satine talk)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	exile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightbloomingflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbloomingflowers/gifts).



> HELLOOOOO here I am ignoring all my wip's to answer a few tumblr prompts ha! I really liked this one so I decided to cross post it here! This is in response to a series of Taylor Swift inspired prompts. I filled this one for the song "exile", and the line "all this time, we always walked a very thin line". ENJOY THE ANGST
> 
> UPDATE: literally just realized I can and SHOULD gift fics to the lovely people who send prompts in and who believe in me and support my writing so anyway THANK YOU this is officially for you, Daisy :)))

_ You're staring. _ Obi-Wan shifted balance from his left to his right leg, then back to his left. He kept his hands neatly folded and hidden in his sleeves.  _ Stop staring. You won't accomplish anything that way. _

His gaze wandered out to the rest of the room. Senators mingled with each other over wine and bites of exotic food. A quiet melody from the band in the far corner floated under all the chatter.

Obi-Wan recognized a few faces beyond  _ hers_, but he remained against the wall. They had assembled to celebrate the passing of a controversial bill. He had played a small part in it with a speech delivered a couple weeks ago, before- well, before  _ that _ happened. He didn't see the necessity of his presence, but he happened to be on Coruscant (extended medical leave, thanks to several concerned Council members) and Padmé had practically insisted he attend.

At least someone still wanted to be in his company.

His eyes meandered back to  _ her_. She had pointedly ignored him for the duration of the night, never once catching his eye or even glancing his way.  _I deserve it for what I've done._

A senator spoke to her, loud enough for Obi-Wan to detect the jovial tone but not enough to make out the words. Satine laughed in response. A fake laugh. A forced laugh.

Finally, he let gravity bend his head down.  _ What am I even doing here? _

He had his head down for only a minute. When he lifted his gaze, she was gone. His eyes darted around the room. He took a half step away from the wall. He met Padmé's gaze instead. She subtly titled her head to the side, gesturing with a pointed glance. He followed the path her eyes set out.

There. Satine hurried to the door in a rush of deep purple satin, her eyes lowered.

Before Obi-Wan even knew he had moved, his hand caught the door as it swung shut.

"Satine!"

His voice was hoarse and barely rose above a rough whisper. She heard it all the same and froze.

"You should return to the party, Master Kenobi," she called over her shoulder.

Obi-Wan hesitated. "I'm not one for parties, Duchess."

"Then why are you here?" She turned slightly, her tone both accusatory and curious.

He fiddled with the edge of his sleeve. He felt small and insignificant in the vast hallway, the drone of cheerful voices and late night traffic in the background.

"I didn't want our last conversation to be the one we part ways with." He thought of the angry tears spilling down her face and the sting of her hand on his cheek. He absently rubbed at the lingering red spot.

"You deserved that."

"I know." Obi-Wan thought he saw her flinch at his immediate reply. "You could hit me again and I'd probably thank you."

Satine huffed out a humorless laugh. "Well, if that's why you're here, then I'm afraid I must disappoint you."

Obi-Wan caught himself reaching for his long gone padawan braid. Somehow every conversation with her reduced him to that poor, flustered teenager again. "I want to apologize, properly. I didn't get the chance to yesterday."

She crossed her arms. She kept her back mostly turned. She remained silent.

He cleared his throat. The simple action turned into a coughing fit. He muffled it in his sleeve. His eyes watered and his throat burned. He cursed his weakness as he doubled over, limbs trembling.

When he could finally breathe, when he could stand straight and had scrubbed some of the water from his vision, Satine had come closer. She faced him now, her brow furrowed and unshed tears in her eyes. She had a hand half outstretched, as if she had reached out to help him and stopped before she got too close.

They stared at each other for a long minute, neither one moving or speaking.

"I am truly sorry," Obi-Wan managed, "for all the pain I caused you. I know no matter how many times I say it, it will never be enough. I understand if you never forgive me."

He lowered his head and turned to leave, back to the cheerful music and pleasant conversation, back to the wall where he could remain unnoticed, alone.

"Obi-Wan,  _wait_ -"

And suddenly, she was there, _right there_ , pressed against him, her hands against his chest, on his arm, grasping loose fistfuls of his robes. Her breath stuttered against his neck. Her tears coated his heart. He stood still, his arms hanging at his sides, his mind and heart racing.

"I forgive you," she whispered.

He wanted to ask why; why forgive him when he felt so unworthy of it? Why hold him when he felt untouchable?

Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, rested his cheek on her head, and closed his eyes.

He let himself breathe.


End file.
